


Via Con Me

by AshaAshe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Comedy, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, France (Country), Friendzone, Gen, Heterosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaAshe/pseuds/AshaAshe
Summary: Broken hearts suck, right? So, with a broken heart yourself you come to Paris, the city of love! You need a break and thus, you end up staying at your friend's place abroad. Will you let a certain Frenchman heal your heart? Or maybe your crush will finally notice your love for him?Francis x Reader / (kind of one-sided) Reader x Arthur / Arthur x Amelia (fem!America)
Relationships: England (Hetalia) & Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, Female America/England (Hetalia), France (Hetalia) & Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Via Con Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the idea I had for a long time. A sappy tale of romance with hints of angst and comedy in it. I literally should be writing my BA , instead I try to come back to writing fics... 
> 
> Amelia is a female version of Alfred. Feliks is your best friend. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You got off at Roissy-Charles de Gaulle airport, not knowing what you were doing here. You thoughtlessly followed the crowd to collect your luggage, moving your legs mechanically. You stared out the window for almost the entire flight, remembering the situation that had only happened a week before. Only a week. Someone hit you on the shoulder and quickly apologized, speeding on, hurrying somewhere else. You stared after the person with a depressed look for few moments and then moved along, only to stood at the side of the tape, waiting for your (colour) suitcase a bit after. You crossed your arms over your chest, feeling the tears starting to come to your (eyes colour) eyes. This trip was supposed to be an escape, but can you escape from your own feelings?

\- That's great! Congratulations! - you said in a muffled voice, smiling happily. Too happily and with too much enthusiasm, which only one person noticed. Felix puffed out his cheeks and shook his head slightly, but you didn't pay him any attention. How could you see him when your (eyes colour) eyes were fixed only on Arthur, beloved, polite Arthur who looked embarrassed at that moment. Your other friends congratulated him and cheered, laughing that the party pooper of their group had finally started living a little.  
\- Thanks (Name), it means a lot! - he breathed quietly and smiled gratefully as he reached for his cup of tea.  
You sat at Feliks's house and you met each other at university. You and Feliks were friends for good and bad, and it was only he who knew about your love for the blond Britishman.  
\- Then tell me who this mysterious _bella ragazza_ is! - Feliciano leaned across the table to reach the cookies. - Vee, she must be a beautiful girl!  
Arthur blushed and looked sideways, tucking his hair with his hand. - I-it's... yes, she's very pretty. Her name is Amelia and she is American. We met during the holidays year ago and... well...  
\- Vee, what does she look like?  
Your heart started beating again. You wanted to run away. You remembered that Arthur had been talking about some Amelia, but you never thought... that it would come to that. Staring at your cup of suddenly too bitter tea, you could only see your reflection until someone put the phone under your nose. You blinked and focused on the screen, straining to smile.  
You had to admit that Amelia was beautiful. She had blue eyes and caramel shoulder-length hair, fastened with two star-shaped hairpins. She was wearing a daisy dukes and a T-shirt with straps and a bomber jacket, which was a bit surprising because in the photo the weather was good. She embraced the embarrassed but satisfied British and they looked like they had a great time. And Iggy was blushing...  
\- She's very pretty! Iggy is lucky he got such a beauty. And she looks like a ton of fun so I know he's in good hands! - you babbled and smiled as you rose from the table. - Sorry, I'll be back soon. - you handed the phone further to Gilbert and sprinted towards the bathroom. You knew Feliks' house as your own, so after few seconds you locked yourself in a small room and sat on the edge of the tub, hiding your face in your hands. Tears bursted like a geyser and you had to hold back so not to sob. You felt hot, your head started to hurt and finally raised your face, looking at your reflection in the mirror. Your normally cute (eyes colour) eyes were red, your nose was watery and your face was a mess. You knew you should have told him sooner but were a coward. Just thinking about confessing made you want to puke. And now streams of mascara ran down your cheeks and you finally let a small sob escape your mouth.  
A soft knock on the door made your heart leap into your throat. - (Name), honey, it's me. - the voice of the Pole was like a bandaid on a scratched knee. - Let me in.  
Reluctantly you turned the lock and the blond slipped into the bathroom, shaking his head at your view.  
\- Oh, darling... - he ripped some paper off the toilet paper roll and offered it to you, immediately stroking your back. - Please don't cry... You know I'll start to cry too... 

You blinked and woke up from your daze when you saw your suitcase and pulled it off the tape. You looked at the watch and blinked briefly again. Your plane was late a bit. You put a hand in your pocket and switched on the phone, sighing softly. You headed for the exit, dragging the luggage with you. You didn't want this trip at all, and at the same time you breathed a bit that you were so far from Arthur. People passed you, hurrying in both ways. But somehow ... you didn't feel better. You kind of felt like a fugitive.

\- Do you know what you need, honey? You gotta fly away, like, totally! - Feliks said and paused to slurp his coffee through a straw. It was a three days after the party at his house and you avoided all other friends like plague, only talking to the Polish man.  
\- Fly away? - you looked up tiredly from your own coffee, almost intact, raising your hand to scratch your head. A broken heart meant that you completely didn't want to take care of yourself and your hair already required your attention. There were also bags under your eyes, an obvious sign of lack of sleeping.  
\- Sure! For some time, I mean, not for, like, ever ever. Don't you have holidays? Do you have any savings? - he asked, turning his cup, ice clinking. Feliks mercifully didn't comment the state you were in, but his stubbornness to help you was quite ... nice. He tried to cheer you up, and he could be with his boyfriend right now.  
You thought about his words. - Well... I do and... I have that too. I wanted to get a job for the holidays between the semesters, but now I have no strength for it. We were also supposed to go camping together later, but ... - your lip trembled and you finally took a sip of coffee, but the drink didn't want to flow through your clenched throat, so you kept it in your mouth.  
The Pole was thinking for a moment and finally slipped his fancy sunglasses on his nose, fashionable, as usually for him. He snapped his fingers and pointed at you, doing a poor version of finger guns.  
\- I have a perfect idea, honey! - he said, smiling cheerfully. - Go for a vacation abroad!  
\- What? - you finally swallowed, making large eyes at him. - Why? How?  
\- Trust me! I have a friend in France, Francis, remember? When I was in France for half-year as an exchange student? - you nodded, remembering that there was something like that. - Well, I met that guy there and we still are good friends. I talk with him on Discord sometimes! He said that if one day I would be back in France I could stay with him for free as his guest. - he grinned at you, proud of himself.  
You had a problem processing this whole plan. The cogs swirled in your mind and finally snapped into place. - Wait! You want... you want to send me to a stranger? To be his guest? - you asked incredulously. - He won't agree! You are different but he doesn't know me. In addition, I don't like it at all. I don't want to smile at people, I just want... to be alone. - the last word was very quiet.  
Feliks waved a hand, puffing up his cheeks. - Come on, (Name). I'll, like, contact him and let you know his answer. - he tapped his phone and smiled. - Come on, Toris will like that idea too! You need a break, like, really.  
You were convinced that this whole Francis would disagree, so you nodded as you sipped your coffee. It was bitter. Too bitter for your taste.

And how wrong you were. You ended up in a country completely foreign to you, where everyone spoke in a language that you couldn't understand with exception of few really random words and where you were to spend a month. A month! A whole month with a foreign guy. Feliks discussed everything with Francis and wrote you a note on a piece of paper, which he tucked in your pocket before you get on the plane. You stopped at the side and dig for it. You weren't amused with it. At all.

_\- You don't pay for accommodation or food at home. If you want to eat outside you pay out of pocket. You pay for all the stuff you want to buy. Francis will help you with a temporary public transport ticket.  
\- Carry a translator with you, and learn some useful phrases from him. It will help you and him while being there.  
\- Francis will help you sight see as much as possible while in Paris and the surrounding area.  
\- You should help with household chores. You won't run away from washing dishes ~  
\- You. Have. To. RELAX.  
\- Be sure to buy me a souvenir! <3  
\- He'll pick you up and take you from/to the airport. He will be waiting with a card with your name, but he should recognize you because I gave him your picture, that cute selfie you send me some time ago! _

There was also the address and telephone number of the Frenchman if you got lost. You sighed heavily, but felt a bit better. It'll be good to run away from Arthur for a whole month. And paying for everything didn't bother you, after all, this friend of your friend gave you his own home for free. Well, more like a room, but still, free bed!

\- You have everything? - Feliks asked for the hundredth time, adjusting your collar. Toris was yawning next to him, sleepy and tired. It was very early in the morning and you were waiting for your plane. The Pole wanted to be you until the end and now he was nervously looking through your purse. - Are you sure you have everything you need?  
Toris yawned again and patted Feliks on his head, trying to calm him down.  
\- Leave her alone, Fel.  
You stood next to your suitcase and nodded sleepily. - Yes, Feliks, I have everything. You packed half my stuff yourself. - you noticed gently, looking around. The airport was still quiet, it was too early and the noise had not crept here yet. You were glad it was so peaceful.  
\- I know, but you never know if you won't forget something! - the blond indignated, ending the rummaging of your purse. There was silence, broken only by incomprehensible messages broadcast through the speakers. Finally, the Pole raised a delicate matter.  
\- Will you tell him? - he asked quietly, glancing at you worriedly. Toris knew about your crush, but he politely stayed quite about it, leaving you and your best friend semi-alone.  
After a moment of hesitation you shook your head. - No. I don't want to disturb him now, he's happy about meeting Amelia soon. I don't want him to think about me while he's so excited.  
\- You know, honey, I totally don't envy him. Amelia is cool, but you... - Feliks smiled at you and squeezed your hand. - But you're much closer to me. Have fun, (Name) and keep me updated. Take care darling.  
\- Keep in touch, (Name). Safe travel. - Toris hugged you briefly, smiling sleepily at you.  
\- Thanks guys... - you smiled wanly at them, feeling tears welling up in your eyes again.

Your shoes knocked quietly on the floor and the luggage's wheels squeaked quietly as you dragged it to the exit. There you found some people with cards and banners. People said hellos or goodbyes, life went on. Your life should too. You paused to look around for this Francis man. Feliks showed you his picture, but after an uncomfortable flight and a sleepless night you had a hard time identifying exactly where this Frenchman was. You stood quite for a long time with a lost expression, trying to catch your name on a piece of paper or card that some men were holding.  
- _Mademoiselle_ (Name)? - a warm baritone suddenly came from the side. You turned your head abruptly, immediately taking a breath of relief. The man before you must have been Francis - he had fairly long blond hair, slightly wavy, delicate beard and deep blue eyes. And was taller than you too.  
And in fact, he was holding a card with your name. As soon as recognition appeared on your face, the man smiled and crumpled the paper, dropping it into a nearby trash bin. He reached out for your suitcase.  
\- Can I? You're probably tired, let me help you. Your flight was a bit delayed, I was starting to worry. - his voice was pleasant to ears, warm and reminded you of melted chocolate. And his French accent when he was speaking English was, to put it straight, very attractive. But you were thinking how you missed certain Kirkland's voice and flashed the blond a sheepish smile before you bit your lip. You gave him your luggage, following him slightly uncertainly into the parking lot. Francis kindly paved the way for you so that people wouldn't bump into you, which you appreciated with all your heart. Yet you couldn't stop being nervous. Feliks and Toris told you some things about him, but how could you not be a bit afraid of being with a random dude for a whole month?  
\- I... thank you for the invitation. And I'm sorry for imposing myself. - you finally said timidly.  
Francis looked over his shoulder in disbelief and shrugged. - Nonsense, _mademoiselle_ , I agreed because Feliks asked me to. You are my guest, not an obstacle. Ah, and here is my carriage! - he chuckled as he approached the silver KIA. You could see some paper scattered around the rear seats through the window, but otherwise the car was clean. A scented sachet dangled by the gearbox. Francis quickly shoved your big suitcase into the trunk and, what surprised you, opened the passenger door for you. You smiled sheepishly and climbed in, breathing in the citrus scent. The man efficiently walked around the car and sat behind the wheel, sighing with content. Before he started, however, he reached out his hand to you, smiling warmly.  
\- I think I should introduce myself even though you know my name. Francis Bonnefoy, at your service! - his voice was so rich, so warm.  
\- ... (Name) (Last Name). Thank you for having me. - you smiled wanly, squeezing his hand.  
Francis smiled cheerfully.


End file.
